


Alec's Coming Out

by nazangel



Series: My Saphael and Malec fics [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: A story mostly told through dialogue, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Good Parent Robert Lightwood, Luke Garroway is awesome, M/M, Maryse and Robert are a bit OOC, Robert's looks are based on the books, a little au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Literally what the title saysORAlec blurts out he's gay and gets the reaction he never expected. Also, Izzy has the hots for Maia. Magnus is a good biyfriend but what else is new.





	Alec's Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw this video on Youtube and loved. So, obviously the best thing to do was make a Malec video based on it.
> 
> Here's the link if anyone wants to watch.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WtPVAZBk7Ak

It was an accident. A complete accident. He hadn't meant to blurt it out. It was just his mother and father had been going on about marriage and how it could benefit them and all Alec could think about was Magnus.

Magnus's lips. Magnus's hands in his. Magnus who was standing right there trying not to look affected by the talk abut his boyfriend's potential bride.

"I wish they would at least do it in front of less people," said Izzy

Alec sighed. She was right. Clary and Magnus didn't need to be here for this. Alec wasn't sure if his parents even noticed anyone in the room. They seemed to be talking only to each other.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Magnus shift uncomfortably while Clary squeezed his shoulder.

OK that was it.

"I'm gay,"

His parents raised their eyebrows at him making him want to shrink. Everybody else looked shocked.

Alec stood up straight. No going back now.

"What," said his mother

"I'm gay," repeated Alec, "So, there isn't going to be any wedding. Also,-"

He sneaked a peek at Magnus, who looked as proud as a peacock.

"Also, I have a boyfriend,"

The reaction he got was not the one he had expected.

His mother groaned and face palmed while his father turned to his mother with a wide grin, "I told you Maryse,"

"Oh shut up Robert," said Maryse and then turned toward Alec, "You couldn't have told me before. It's the kind of thing you tell you mother,"

"Um," said Alec, feeling really confused, "I didn't know how you would feel about it and..."

"What," said his mother, "About you being-

His dad's phone rang, effectively cutting off his mother.

Robert picked up the phone, "Hello Inquisitor. Yes of course. Hmmm. Tell the Consul we'll be there,"

"Looks like we have to go," said Robert, pocketing his phone, "We'll see you tomorrow at breakfast. Bring Magnus and Clary,"

His mother was still glaring at him.

"Come on Maryse," said Robert, "Let's go now. Oh and Clary ask Luke if he can come?,"

"What just happened," said Jace as their parents walked out.

"I have no idea," said Alec, "That was not the reaction I expected. I expected much worse,"

"Well," said Magnus, putting an arm around his waist, "It may have been confusing but at least it wasn't bad,"

"Mom looked mad," said Izzy

"She looked more mad about something your dad did though," said Clary

"She's right Iz," said Jace, "I don't think they mind the boyfriend thing too much. I mean Robert looked delighted about it,"

"Yeah," said Alec, "I guess we'll find out tomorrow. You guys will come right?"

"Of course," said Magnus, "Biscuit?"

"Yeah," said Clary, as she texted, "Luke says he can be here too,"

"Great," said Izzy, "Anyone hungry?"

Everyone looked at each other, looking a bit scared.

"Um," said Clary, "What are we eating?"

"I was thinking we could go to the Jade Wolf,"

Alec was confused. While their relations with the pack were good, he didn't understand why Izzy would want to eat there.

"Want to go see a certain werewolf," said Clary, a teasing smile on her face.

"Wait. What," said Alec

"Izzy has the hots for Maia," said Jace

Alec raised his eyebrows but he couldn't be surprised. He had seen Izzy dance and flirt with girls and guys alike. It wasn't a surprise that she was attracted to both genders.

"I- well," Izzy stuttered, making Alec grin. Izzy never stuttered.

"Yup," said Jace, "You definitely have the hots for her. Let's go guys. To the Jade Wolf,"

The weather was good so they decided to walk instead of portaling.

Once they got there they all took seats. There were wolves walking around in their animal form and sitting around eating. They took and empty booth at the front.

"Well. Look who's here," said Maia walking up to them

"Hey Maia," said Clary

"Hey," said Maia, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Here to eat," said Clary

"Cool," said Maia then she looked at Izzy, "While you're here. Do you guys wanna see the new pack member list. Luke said to show you just in case you run into one of ours on patrol or something,"

Before Alec could say anything, Izzy piped up, "I can see it,"

Maia nodded, "Sure, come on back,"

Alec couldn't help but grin as Izzy walked away.

"It seems Biscuit and Blondie were correct after all,"

"Of course we were," said Jace while Clary nodded.

"So anybody have any thoughts to what's going on with my parents," said Alec as their food arrived

"No idea," said Clary, "it was pretty- oh hey Luke's here. Hey Luke,"

"Hey guys," said Luke sliding in, "You guys here to eat or should I be worried,"

"Just to eat," said Clary, "Izzy wanted to see Maia, though she's trying to be low-key about it,"

"Ah," said Luke, "I see,"

An idea occurred to him, "Hey Luke. You've knew my parents pretty well right?"

"I don't know about well but we were friends. Robert and Jocelyn were close," He looked a bit sad as he mentioned his deceased love.

"What would be their reaction to me having a boyfriend,"

Luke frowned, "If you're asking if they're homophobes, they'r not. I'm not sure how they would feel about Magnus in particular though,"

"Because I'm a warlock," said Magnus

"Not necessarily," said Luke, "They hold people up to a certain standard. You might or might not meet that standard. Why?"

Alec told him about what had happened earlier and Luke just grinned.

"I see. If I'm right about what happened and I'm pretty sure I am, breakfast tomorrow is going to be interesting,"

"Interesting bad or interesting good," said Clary

"Don't worry," said Luke reassuringly, "It'll be great,"

Now Alec was even more confused. What was going to happen tomorrow?

"Hey guys," said Izzy, "Hey Luke,"

"You done?" asked Alec

"Oh yeah," said Izzy, "Has everybody finished,"

"Yeah,"

"Than let's go,"

"Don't you wanna eat,"

"Nope," said Izzy, with a grin "Not really hungry,"

"Of course you're not," said Clary, "It's not like you were her for the food to begin with,"

Izzy grinned wide, "I got her number!" she faux whispered

Clary squealed. Alec rolled his eyes.

"Let's go," he whispered to Magnus as the two girls started talking while Jace teased their sister.

"The others?" asked Magnus

"They'll find their way," said Alec, waving bye to Luke

Magnus smiled, "Let's go then. My place?"

"Definitely,"

XXX

At the end of the night, they both laid together in the bed, quietly holding each other.

"Are you still nervous about your parents because it really did not sound like that were upset," said Magnus

Alec sighed. Magnus was right of course. Robert had acted like he already knew and Maryse had sounded upset about not already knowing, not the gay part.

"I know it's just-" he cut himself off, not wanting to sound stupid.

"What is it darling?" said Magnus, "Come on. You can tell me,"

"Ever since I started dating you, I knew I was going to come out eventually. So, I started preparing myself for the worst you know?"

Magnus nodded, "That makes sense,"

"But they're reaction was so odd and we didn't really get to finish the conversation and I can't help but think that that's not all. It's like I'm waiting for-

"-the other shoe to drop," finished Magnus

"Yeah," said Alec, glad that the other understood.

"Maybe there isn't another shoe," said Magnus gently, "Maybe they just love and accept their son,"

"But wouldn't they say that," said Alec, "I still can't understand their reaction,"

"Luke sounded excited about it," said Magnus, "So, it can't be bad. I don't think he would let you walk into anything terrible,"

"Right," said Alec

"Darling," said Magnus, "Everything will be fine and if it's not well...you'll still be fine because you have friends and family who will stand with you through anything,"

Alec smiled, "I have you,"

Magnus nodded seriously, "You always have me,"

Alec fell asleep to the sound of Magnus singing.

XXX

The institute had one common eating area where everybody usually had breakfast, lunch, and dinner together. However, there were smaller kitchen slash dining rooms where people could have lunch or dinner meetings or visiting family members could have a private meal.

Alec stood in front of number two, the one his family usually used for special dinners together, like birthdays when they were younger and the time Jace first came to live with them.

"Ready," said Magnus, taking his hand

"Ready,"

Alec opened the door, steppe inside and was instantly assaulted by the smell of breakfast. Jace, Izzy and his dad were there. The table was lined with pancakes, muffins, eggs and sandwiches. There also seemed to be three different kind of juices.

"Well this looks promising," said Magnus

Everyone turned around to look at them. Robert smiled.

"Alexander. Magnus. Glad you're here," he said, setting down his spatula, "We're waiting on Luke and Clary,"

"Everything looks delicious," said Magnus

"Yeah," said Alec, "Smells great too,"

"Can't take the credit," said Robert, "I just made the eggs. You mom did the rest. You know how she is about her kitchenware,"

Alec grinned, feeling himself realx a bit as they took their seat beside a giggling Izzy. Everyone liked to make fun of Maryse's attachment to her kitchenware.

"How does Maryse feel about kitchenware," asked Magnus

"She'd kill you if you touched it," said Robert, "She thinks everyone but her will ruin it if they use it. I'm only allowed to make eggs and bacon,"

"And toast bread," said Jace

"And toast bread," added Robert

"It's not even that Dad's a bad cook or anything. If he wants to cook, he has to go and buy his own kitchen stuff or cook under supervision,"

"Seriously," said Magnus

"My wife is very particular about it," said Robert with a hint of fondness.

"We're here," said Clary, as she and Luke came in

"Maryse made muffins," said Luke, reaching for them.

Robert slapped his hand away, "Hello to you too Wolfie,"

Luke grinned, "Lightwood. Getting grey hair I see,"

Robert scoffed, "At least I still have hair,"

"Speaking of hair," said Izzy, "What happened to mom's?"

Alec had been so surprised by his Dad's and Luke's interaction that he hadn't heard anyone come in. Now he looked around to see his mom stand at the door with...pink hair.

"I knew it," said Luke, "You guys made a bet again,"

"Bet?" asked Magnus

Everyone else looked confused too.

"Why don't we all sit down," said Robert

They all took seats. Maryse glared at Robert the whole time, without saying word.

"Uh...you okay there mom," said Izzy

Maryse glared some more, "Don't ask,"

"Ok what bet was Luke talking about," said Jace

"I'll tell this one," said Luke as everyone started to fill their plates, "When we were younger we used to make these stupid bets you know. Who was with who. Who could do something better and so on. Winner chose the color the loser had to dye their hair. It seems your parents here have kept the little tradition,"

Magnus started laughing. Everyone else still looked confused.

"What is going on," said Jace

"Children," said Magnus, "It means the bet was Alec and Maryse lost. That's why she was mad yesterday and why her hair looks so unusual,"

"Wait?" said Alec, "You bet on my sexuality?"

Alec didn't know whether to be amused or offended. What kind of people bet on their kid's sexuality.

"Of course not," said Robert, "We are not barbaric. We bet on whether you were in a relationship or not,"

"You just randomly bet on that," said Izzy, taking a bite of a muffin

"Well no," said Robert, "Since we came back, we noticed that Alec spends most of his free time out rather than the library or the training room. Also, there seems to me a little more bounce in his step. I suggested that maybe he found someone. Your mother was sure that if her son was in a relationship he would tell her. So, the bet happened,"

"I was hoping to get Robert to dye his hair green but someone decided to keep secrets," said said, pointedly looking at Alec

Any other time it would have been intimidating but with the pink hair all he could do was laugh, "I'm sorry?"

Maryse rolled her eyes and stabbed at her eggs.

"So you don't care that I'm gay?"

"Not really," said Robert

"Wow," said Alec, "I've spent the last month preparing myself for a long winded fight,"

"A month," said Robert, "Is that how long you've been together,"

Alec and Magnus nodded.

"And you couldn't mention it just once," said Maryse

"Oh leave it alone Maryse," said Robert, "It's not like he knew that we knew about his sexuality,"

"Wait," said Alec, shocked, "You knew. How long?"

"We talked about it first when you were fourteen, fifteen. You weren't exactly subtle,"

"True," said Izzy

"I knew within days," said Clary

"That would have been about five years ago," said Alec, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"We were waiting for you to say something," said Maryse. She had finally stopped her glaring

"Wait then why would you have that conversation about marriage?"

They both just looked at each other.

"Oh My God," said Izzy, "You just did that to goad him into coming out,"

"We were getting impatient and someone needed to win that bet," said Robert

Everyone just looked at them in disbelief.

"Hey," said Maryse, "We never claimed to be perfect parents,"

"You really don't care," said Alec

"Alexander," said Robert, "All parents want is for their children to be safe and happy. However, we are shadowhunters. You, Izzy, Max, and Jace will never be safe. Not really. All we can hope is that you lead happy lives, no matter how long they are. As long as you're happy-"

"We're happy," finished Maryse

Alec could feel tears of joy choking him so instead of speaking he nodded. His parents seemed to get it though because they just smiled. Magnus squeezed his hand and Alec squeezed back. He looked around to see an emotional looking Jace. Even after years, he still got like that whenever their parents called him part of the family. Clary had bit of a lost look in her eyes. Probably remembering her mother.

"We do want grand kids from at least one of you though," said Maryse, "Just saying,"

 "Mom," said Alec. 

"Let's not talk about that yet," said Robert with a smile

Izzy chuckled, "I sent Max a picture of mom. I think he's rolling on the floor right now,"

Maryse groaned, "Lovely,"

"It really does suit you Maryse," said Luke, "Great with your complexion,"

If looks could kill, Luke would probably be dead.

"Yeah mom," said Jace "You should keep it like that but maybe try a darker shade,"

"You could do your eyebrows too," said Izzy, grinning like a child with candy

"Very funny," said Maryse, crossly

"How long will it last," said Luke, "And Robert, thanks for inviting me to see this,"

Robert grinned, "No problem and Maryse will be with pink hair for at least a week,"

"This is all you fault Alec," said Maryse, "I hope you know that,"

"I don't know what you want me to say mom," said Alec, "I'm sorry dad knows me better that you,"

Maryse sighed dramatically, "Next time, one of you starts a relationship, please tell me,"

"Well," said Izzy, "Speaking of. I'm going on a date with Maia Roberts this weekend,"

"Why does that name sound familiar," said Maryse, not even commenting that she was going on a date with a girl.

"She's in my pack," said Luke,

"Shes kinda like Luke's second adopted daughter," said Clary

"Wait," said Robert, "Isn't she the one Jace had sex with when he still thought Clary was his sister,"

Jace choked on his juice, "How the fuck do you know that?"

"First off language," said Maryse, "Second, we have our ways,"

"Now I'm a little scared," said Jace

"Same," said Clary

Their parents just grinned.

The rest of the breakfst went by smoothly. Their parents had excused them from duty for an extra hour and a half so, they weren't in a hurry. They talked about Izzy's upcoming date and than the adults told stories about the many bets they had made at a young age. Somehow the conversation shifted toward Magnus and he talked about his funniest adventures over the centuries.

"..And that is how I met a young Queen Elizabeth the Second"

Everyone laughed.

"Wow," said Luke, "Look at the time. I gotta go now,"

Maryse hugged him, "Thanks for coming. Even if it was to laugh at my expense,"

Everyone else stayed to help clean up. After that was done Jace, Izzy and Clary left to go train leaving Alec and Magnus with the parents.

Alec hugged them both tightly, "Thank you so much,"

"We love you Alec," whispered Robert, "Always remember that. We might not say it much but we do love you,"

"Even if you cause my hair to go pink," said Maryse with a smile

"Wasn't really my fault," He said, taking Magnus's hand

Magnus shook hands with both their parents before they both left.

"What did I tell you," said Magnus, "Everything was fine,"

Alec smiled and swooped down to kiss the warlock.

This was probably the happiest he had felt. Ever.


End file.
